close
by yorumexangel01
Summary: Your breath, it soothes me...Your smile, it moves me...Gotta move in, closer to you now...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song close by Paolo Santos.**

**A/n: I am so hyper today I can't stop writing something that involves Kakasaku. This is my 1****st**** attempt of doing a song fic.**

_**Italics- lyrics of the song and kakashi's thoughts **_

"_**Italics" lyrics of the song and Kakashi's words**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nothing in life_

_Holds more power than your smile_

_I can't describe it,_

_Even harder to define_

Team Kakashi was at Ichiraku, obviously eating ramen. They just got back from their mission that took them a week or so to finish and they were very hungry. Sakura was sitting between Kakashi and Naruto while Sai is seated next to the blond foxy boy. The three young shinobi, now an elite jounin laughs as Naruto mention something stupid. Sakura turned to her sensei, smiling. She said something, but the copy ninja didn't hear her for he was focused on her soft pink lips.

_Your breath, it soothes me_

_Your smile, it moves me_

_Gotta move in, closer to you now._

He scooted a little bit more closely to her which she didn't mind. There were more customers coming in. They talk some more while eating. Naruto was already on his 12th bowl while the rest was still at their 1st one. "You're such a pig Naruto" said the dark haired shinobi. The blond just mumble "shut up" in between slurping his favorite food. Sakura whispered something to his ear which sent shivers down his spine. He could smell her sweet breath with a tint of beef ramen.

They finish their food and went to their respective home. He offered to walk her, and she happily accepted. They walked in silence. He pulled out his forever trusty which made the young kunoichi grumble something. He chuckled and then looked at her. "I hope we'll all be together, no matter what, as long as time permits it" said Sakura.

He thought of many possibilities of them getting separated. They were shinobi and there is no knowing when your journey in life might come to an end. He then said to himself reassuringly

_Nothing can come between us_

_Nothing can separate us_

_Nothing can ever break us apart_

_Well, it only shows_

_That nothing can keep us from getting close._

"We'll stick together." he replied. They then stopped. They were already in front of the Haruno house. She looked at him and smiled. He was always there for her, protecting her, and listening to her. She then placed a kiss on his masked cheek. "Arigato gozaimasu Kakashi- sempai" he blush a little. 'Sempai? Well, at least it's not sensei; it took me quite a while to make them stop calling me sensei. I can get used to it' he thought. He crinkles his eye which indicates that he was smiling. She opened the door and was about to ask him if he wants to go inside for a little while when she saw the green leaves dancing in the air. She sighs and then mumbles "stupid transportation jutsu" and with that she went inside.

Kakashi was on the roof top waiting for his ex- student to go inside her house. Knowing her, she might invite him inside, which he knows that no matter how much he tries not to accept her offer he'll end up going inside. 'Maybe a little reading of icha icha will do me some good' and with that he poof him self to back to his apartment.

He was sleeping peacefully when a loud banging from his door woke him up. He sat groggily on his bed. He looked at his clock at his night stand and it reads 8: 45 am. 'It so early' he thought. He stood up and took his time to get to the door. He swung it open. Raido's fist almost met his flawless face.

"Emergency!!! A war might brake out. Meet at the jounin lounge" his friend said.

He was about to ask something but his friend already teleported himself. He went inside his apartment to get ready. He brushed his teeth and dressed himself in his jounin uniform.

He rushed towards the head quarters. He opened the door to the lounge where he saw almost all of the jounins that's currently still inside the walls of the village. He saw Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke but he could find the other member of the team. His heart almost skipped a beat. He looked around the room to see at least a glimpse of pink.

"Why didn't they go straight to the hospital" said a man next to him who is currently talking to another jounin. "Apparently this place is much closer from the direction they came from" replied the other jounin. He was asked himself what the hell they are talking about. Another man behind him said "they were ambushed." He skimmed the room once again and then he saw his pink haired teammate. She was farther inside the lounge, currently healing Ino who seemed to be breathing her last breath. Sakura's tears stream down her pretty face. She can't bear to lose someone close to her heart.

Tsunade came in, and helped her apprentice on the healing procedure. After a few minutes later her shishio told her to rest a little bit. She stood up turned towards the door leading outside the lounge. Her eyes met her ex- sensei's dark orb who was standing across the other side of the room.

_In a crowded room_

_Feels like being miles apart_

_My eyes on you_

_Reflects what's deep inside my heart_

She felt as if time froze. Everything around them seemed to stop. His gaze towards her was filled with emotion she was familiar with but she's not sure what exactly he's feeling. She walked towards him and they embrace each other. He doesn't like to see her shed tears and be sad. It was her happiness that keeps him content and he'll do anything to make her smile.

_Your breath, it soothes me_

_Your smile, it moves me_

_Gotta move in, closer to you now._

The Hokage announce that the Mist declared war against them and they will fight back in order to keep their village safe no matter what. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other. With the impending war there are many possibilities of what might tomorrow brings and death is 1st on the list.

They walked outside the lounge to get some fresh air. They wanted to tell each other how they really felt but not sure if it's the right time. It would've been a lot harder if they know.

Sakura knows that she felt something for the silver haired jounin, yet doesn't want to admit to it. Rejection is hard to accept but what if this moment, as they walk on this road, became their last? Everything seemed to be against them. The civilians would think of them as if they were immoral people because a teacher-student relationship is a taboo, though it's been almost been 10 years ago that they were teacher and student. And their job, if you're a shinobi, you're life and your significant other would be pretty much is in danger Everytime.

Her face indicates that she's in deep thought. He was afraid that this impending war will take his most precious person in his life like the last time he went to war. He walked closely to her that their shoulder and arms are almost bumping to each other; he then slung his arm on his pink haired friend's shoulder. He whispered to her ear

"_Nothing can come between us_

_Nothing can separate us_

_Nothing can ever break us apart_

_Well, it only shows_

_That nothing can keep us from getting close."_

Her breath hitched. Oh my goodness. His words echoed inside her head. _Does this mean he loves me?_ She thought. That can't be. His ex-sensei was not even the kind of person who'll get touchy to someone, and yet he is right now. He's not the wordy kind, but his words, it some what translates to her: 'I love you'. She could feel his lean muscle, his body heat that radiates, and his unique smell that only he has. She looked at him, her eyes searches for an answer.

He felt it and could stop the urge to tell her how he really felt. He continued to whisper to her ear

"_Your breath, it soothes me_

_Your smile, it moves me_

_Gotta move in, closer to you now...!"_

He faced her fully. It is now or never. If either of them dies then there's no point in admitting how they really felt. The other would be on the other side, and saying I love you to a corpse wont make them come back to life.

Her eyes widen. She can't believe it. Tears blurred her vision, his words weren't fancy but it serves the purpose. It was plain and simple. He's returning the sentiment, and so she's happy. She moved closely to him and he did the same. They were face to face. They were about to close the remaining gap between them when Raido interrupted them.

War broke out and they clashed with Mist ninja's. They were strong, but it did nothing to falter the courage the shinobi of Konohagakure has. Die if they must, but not even a single ninja will pass through them as long as there's a drop of blood, chakra, and life that remains inside their body.

Kakashi dodge the enemy's shower of weapons with ease. Doing a complicated set of hand seal to summon the jutsu he needed to eliminate their enemy off in half.

He can't die right here. Not now, and not anytime soon. He can't die not knowing what life would've been like with Sakura. He threw a kunai towards his enemies instantly sending them to after life.

Dozens of mist ninja fight through their way on the strong defense of konoha. It seemed as if there would be no end to them.

Not far away from Kakashi is Sakura who is also fighting for her life. She punched the ground with her chackra enhanced fist that made the soil part and took this chance to shower them with exploding tags. Another ninja find its way to her kicking her in the gut making her gasp in pain.

She jumps back to her feet. She looks at her left to peer through Kakashi making her smile a little. She positioned herself into a fighting stance, crouching a little and hands balled into a tight fist.

She charged to her enemy with no mercy, landing a punch straight to his heart which had definitely been broken by the force of her petit yet strong fist.

She then moves towards Kakashi. Both were back to back and surrounded with enemy ninja. The copy nin did a back ward glance at her and a small smile graced his handsome but unfortunately for girls, masked face. He's already getting tired, his chackra is almost half gone and there are still quite a few of enemies around them but the fact that he's next to her gives him a new and more strength to go on.

Both looked at each others eyes. Their eyes reflect their words to each other that should have been said earlier. The 2 Konoha ninja then did a series of complicated hand seals which would have been just like a blur on normal eyes.

Kakashi called out for his water dragon jutsu while his companion shouted the name of her killing jutsu, the sakura knives, which is a jutsu that creates a thousand sakura petals that is spinning around the air and is as sharp as a blade.

Both have one though in mind.

_Nothing can come between us_

_Nothing can separate us_

_Nothing can ever break us apart_

Kakashi slumped forward. He's starting to feel the effects of over using the sharingan eye. His opponent took this chance to kill him. The enemy's right arm evolved into a long blade and rushed towards the kneeling sliver haired ninja. Sakura saw this; she took out another set of kunai and threw it to the mist ninja who is charging towards Kakashi. The enemy nin just deflected it easily.

She frowned. _Harm him and I'll make sure that blade of yours will end up in your gut._ She pulled the katana that is lying on the ground and slit the throat of the mist ninja who is currently keeping her away from protecting the copy nin.

The copy nin's eye widen as the ninja approached him in a lighting speed. He's currently unable to dodge the attack and his reaction time seemed to be so slow. He saw his life flash through but it stopped as he saw a blur of pink in front of him.

Blood sprinkled his masked face but he's not sure whose blood is it.

Sakura blocked the attack meant for kakashi just in time but she felt an agonizing pain that makes her wants to scream in pain yet she couldn't, she wouldn't. She ignored the pain that is growing intense where her heart is. Pulling out the arm blade out of her body, she twisted the arm, and breaking it then she spin a little and threw the ninja into the air.

The mist ninja landed on a spear which killed him the instant his body made contact with the blade. It was a lame death… really… really lame. Who would die like that?

The copy ninja remembered watching a movie with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura about the story of Antigone. The young prince died because he tripped while sword fighting with another man. The shinobis inside the theater sweat drop at the lame death. Only a moron would die like that.

Sakura's back is facing kakashi. Her eyes scanned their surrounding. There's no enemy to be sited. _Finally._

She turned her head and smiled to her back where the man she loved is. She wanted to face him but she doesn't want to make him feel guilty by showing him the injury she got. It was the last thing she wanted him to make him feel. To make him blame himself for something that wasn't his fault.

Her vision started to double.

He smiled back at her, proud that she had grown stronger over the year though he would've been a lot more proud than he already is if he was the one who honed her skills. His smile disappears the moment he saw blood ooze on her back through what he assumed to be a little hole. He concluded that the blade pierced through her body.

He summoned every ounce of his remaining strength to catch the falling kunoichi.

The beautiful woman in his arm smiled warmly. The fight over. He held her close to him, afraid that if he didn't someone might take her away from him. There were no words needed to be said between them for it seemed as if they knew already but she wanted to just say it just so he would remember for the heck of it. Unfortunately she doesn't have the strength to do so

_Nothing can come between us!_

_Nothing can separate us!_

_Nothing can ever break us apart!_

His vision started to double. Well, he didn't mind dieing next to her, though he really wished that they could've had raised a family. _Sakura Haruno-Hatake, _his wife, which has a nice ring to his ear. He would be making lots of baby Hatake with her.

He smiled at the thought of making love with her and the cute little Kakashi in his hands or how she'll caress him and him making each of their night memorable and pleasurable. But before that, He needs to get her help,_ they _needed help.

He feels like he's about to pass out on top of her. But before anything happened, he wanted her to see his face. He bet that that the 1st thing that Sakura would ask her in the afterlife would be to show her his masked face.

He heard voices calling him. _Angels? _He looked to his side and saw figures running towards them. Orange is the 1st color he saw. _Naruto._ The foxy boy might have grown up and change but some things would never, like his outfit that have to have orange in it.

He looked at sakura. She's still breathing though a little bit more labored. Her hand was trying to hold his face. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Kissing it he said

"sakura, I have a present for you"

The pink haired kunoichi raised a brow at him. _A present at a time like this?_ Her hand on his hooked on the edge of his mask and slowly he pulled the mask off.

She was greeted with a mesmerizing sight. His mask pooled around his neck. How could be such a handsome man be hiding behind the blasted mask? She couldn't explain how gorgeous her former sensei is.

He grinned at her reaction. He'll love to see that reaction of her everyday.

He is starting to feel his lids close.

_Well, it goes to show_

_That nothing can keep us_

_From getting close_

He then kissed her in the lips passionately, and then she started crying. She placed her blood soak hands to his neck to deepen the kiss. This was the best gift that a dying woman could get.

_From getting close…_

They then both passed out next to each other, hands linked and lips still connected

_Little baby Kakashi will come later…_thought the copy ninja

Naruto, Tsunade, and their other fellow ninja arrived. What tragedy the war had brought to these two shinobi.

The godaime placed a glowing hand on Kakashi and Sakura. There's a pulse. They're alive.

She looked at Naruto, smiling to him she said "they can continue kissing each other" the kyuubi container looked at his ex-sensei's mask less face. He mumble "she knew all along that he has neither" he pouted, his sensei is too good looking than him or nay ninja he'd met before.

Sasuke then held out to his teammate "20 bucks dobe." Naruto just looked to his best friend's outstretched hand. "teme, we owe her a 100" said the blond man. The Uchiha prodigy then scowled

'_fuck, I'm broke'_

**Should I write some more to this story? I just have to get this out of my head. I'm writing the 5****th**** chapter to my other kakasaku fic :**_**jounin babies **_**while listening to music. I happened to come across this song and yeah… sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope that you leave a review on how this story did. It would help me a lot.**


End file.
